


Chic Fashionable

by WestOrEast



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Submission, Vaginal Sex, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Zelda loves Link. And she especially loves it when Link puts her in her place, as the helpless princess captured by the brutish barbarian. Sometimes, he captures her two or three times a day.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Chic Fashionable

**Chic Fashionable**

  
Zelda blushed as she stared at her… champion, friend, lover. All of those things that Link was to her. And right now, _lover_ was right at the top of the list. How couldn’t he be when he was wearing an outfit like that?  
  
Zelda had to admit that Link had an eye for fashion that was even better than her own. The way he looked in all of the various outfits he wore, depending on what the weather was like and what he was feeling like, well, it got Zelda’s heart racing. But none of them were better than _this_ outfit.  
  
There was something so _primal_ and bestial about the horns on either side of Link’s head and how much of his tanned, muscled body was exposed by the leather and fur. Zelda just wasn’t able to keep her eyes off of him as he moved around and glanced at her in turn from time to time. And the intriguing way that the paint on his limbs and stomach looked and _especially_ how it moved whenever he used the muscles underneath his skin.  
  
And it wasn’t just because of the way he looked in it. There was the way he _acted_. In his Gerudo outfit, he could be almost femininely seductive and Zelda had questioned her own sexual tastes a time or two while watching him dance. But in _this_ outfit, this vision of barbarian might and savagery… oh, Zelda _liked_ Link when he was wearing this.  
  
And Link liked her. The way he was looking at her, Zelda could see the hunger in his eyes. The _need_ , the desire for her. A desire she fully matched, though not in _quite_ the same way. She shivered as his eyes roamed over her body, staring at her in the way a man would stare at a woman.  
  
“Link,” Zelda said, unable to keep the lust out of her voice and not really trying to, “would you like to…” she about to say _ravish me_ but wasn’t quite able to get the words out. That would just be too embarrassing! “Make love to me?”  
  
Link smiled widely and stepped closer. Even the _way_ he moved in this outfit was different and was enough to send blood to Zelda’s cheeks as she stared. She licked her lips, feeling the heat rising inside of her.  
  
With effortless ease, Link picked Zelda up and carried her across the forest clearing. He set her down in the middle of the clearing, letting the sun shine down on her. Then he obscured the sun, looking down at her. Zelda could see a _hunger_ in his eyes, a hunger that made her whimper in need. She could feel herself getting _wet_ , the hunger that she herself was feeling rising and rising inside of her.  
  
“L-link,” Zelda said quietly. “Please, be-“  
  
Zelda couldn’t finish the sentence. Because she didn’t know what she wanted Link to do to her, beyond the fact that she was certain to enjoy it. She shivered as she felt Link’s hands squeeze down on her shoulders, pinning her down to the ground. There was just no way for her to get out of this, was there?  
  
How _wonderful_.  
  
Zelda moaned again as Link kissed her. It was a _rough_ , aggressive kiss. He was claiming her mouth, claiming her _entire body_. That thought sent another aroused shiver through Zelda and she moaned as she kissed him back, letting him take her completely and utterly. Not that resisting would do any good, of course, Zelda thought with another aroused shiver.  
  
Link started to undress Zelda, tearing at her brown and blue clothes. Zelda did her best to help him strip her, but he was so _fast_ and strong that there really wasn’t that much that she could do. She quickly ended up completely naked, covering her exposed body and blushing as she stared up at him.  
  
And then Link reached down, grabbing her arms. Zelda tried to resist, to keep her hands covering herself. Because that just made it _so_ much hotter when her strength was proved to mean nothing and Link effortlessly moved her hands to the side, completely exposing her naked body.  
  
Zelda could _see_ the lust in Link’s eyes as he looked over her naked form. And in other parts of his body as well. This outfit did such _wonderful_ things for the both of them. Zelda could see how hard Link was already, how big and thick his dick already was. And Zelda knew, of course, how tight and small (and wet and hot and wonderful) her pussy was. The thought made her squirm around on the ground.  
  
Zelda could feel the arousal leaking out of her soaking wet lower lips. It was running down along her skin, falling onto the grass. Her nipples were stiff and bobbing up and down with every breath. And, most of all, there was this _heat_ inside of her belly, this need that could only possibly be taken care of in one way. She shivered and smiled up at Link.  
  
Link leaned down to kiss her. It was another raw, aggressive kiss, Link _claiming_ her mouth, claiming every bit of her as his tongue slid into her mouth. Zelda moaned, twisting around underneath him and feeling unspeakably aroused.  
  
As they kissed, Zelda felt Link grabbing at her hands. She let him, of course. Not that trying to resist would do any good. Link would have her way with her no matter _what_ Zelda did. That thought made her pussy _throb_ in need. Oh dead, she needed him inside of her right _now_ or else Zelda would- She wasn’t sure what she would do. Melt into a puddle from the lust that was clawing at her insides, probably.  
  
Zelda’s hands were held together at the wrists by Link’s own hand. And that left his other hand free to do _whatever_ he wanted to her. The way his hand moved back and forth along her body, touching her, stroking her, it was making the fires of lust inside of Zelda turn into an inferno, hot and all-devouring. Zelda moaned, not quite able to make her mouth work as she felt her skin tingling from every touch on her skin. She twisted around, wanting even _more_ than what Link was doing to her.  
  
She could _see_ how big and how hard his erection already was, forming a huge bulge. Wouldn’t that just feel amazing inside of Zelda? Filling her up as Link claimed her and used her? Made her into his woman? Zelda’s legs kicked against the grass as she felt the need inside of her. She was so horny that she could barely even think as Link used her.  
  
“Puh, please, Link,” Zelda said her words shaking and wobbly, “please, I want you, I want you so badly, I love you, please, _fuck_ me!”  
  
Link grinned and ran his hand down along Zelda’s body. His hand passed between her large breasts and his fingers tickled her stomach as he went down to her pussy. Just the touch of his _fingers_ there was enough to make Zelda mewl in want as she felt him pressing against her. Her body thrashed and writhed and Link pinned her down without the slightest sign of effort as he kept her in place.  
  
“Link, please, I can’t take it anymore,” Zelda moaned, her feet kicking back and forth and tearing up the grass as she felt the fingers rubbing against her soaking wet folds but not actually sliding _inside_. “Please, I need you to fuck me, I need you so _badly_.”  
  
Link’s gaze, normally so warm and caring was _hot_ and animalistic. There wasn’t a trace of sympathy in his eyes. There wasn’t the slightest indication that he cared even a _little_ about Zelda and what she wanted. All that mattered was what Link wanted and how he could sue her body to make himself feel good.  
  
Zelda couldn’t actually cum from that gaze, anymore than she could cum from the way her pussy was getting teased. But she sure could feel _good_ from that stare. She moaned, feeling her pussy opening up, parting on its own, desperately inviting Link to slide his fingers, his tongue or _especially_ his cock inside of her. Zelda couldn’t put into words how badly she needed to be fucked right now.  
  
Instead, Link positioned himself over her stomach. One hand kept on holding her hands together as the other dug into one of the concealed pouches in his outfit. Zelda twisted around underneath him but she couldn’t even do very much of _that_ now, not with Link’s legs on either side of her body, keeping her pinned down underneath him.  
  
Zelda’s breath caught in her throat as she saw Link pull out a length of rope. She swallowed, staring down at it and then up at Link. She had an idea of what was about to happen. And that would mean-  
  
“Please, Link,” Zelda moaned, staring up into Link’s pitiless eyes. “Can’t you just fuck me? Can’t you feel how wet I am? I _need_ you, I need you right now, _please_ , Link!”  
  
Link ignored her increasingly desperate pleas as he tied her hands together. Zelda whined, twisting her hands together as she felt the rope get tied together into a knot that she didn’t have a hope of getting free of. And even though it hardly seemed possible, it got her even _more_ turned on. Zelda’s every thought was saturated with arousal right now, dripping with lust and _need_ as she felt Link use her body for his own satisfaction.  
  
Now, _finally_ , Link pulled his dick out. Zelda shivered as she stared at the large rod, how big and beautiful and thick it was. Wouldn’t that make her feel wonderful, moving in and out of her, thrusting back and forth, making her feel _full_? Zelda knew it would and Link wasn’t going to be giving it to her.  
  
Instead, he rested it in between Zelda’s large, soft breasts. Then he pushed her boobs together, wrapping them around his cock. That felt _good_ and it felt better because it was Link using her body for his own satisfaction. But it wasn’t what Zelda needed to feel. She needed him inside of her pussy.  
  
Zelda knew how silly she was being. She wanted Link to fuck her because of how dominant and forceful he was being. And he was being dominant and forceful as _he_ decided how he was going to be fucking Zelda, not her. Could she really complain about being treated like this, how she _wanted_ to be treated?  
  
Of course she could, at least if she could get her mouth to work. But whenever Zelda tried to speak, all that came out was a long, low, sultry moan as Link started to pump his dick in and out of her soft mounds.  
  
Zelda looked down at his dick, seeing how _wonderful_ it looked as it slid back and forth, moving in and out of her cleavage. Link’s hands felt good, pressing her breasts together and stroking her stiff nipples. And the hard dick itself felt good, pressing against the insides of her breasts and sending wonderful tingles through her. But inside of her pussy would feel even better for the _both_ of them. Link knew that. Zelda knew that. And it wasn’t going to happen.  
  
Zelda’s breasts were big enough to entirely cover Link’s cock as he rocked back and forth, fucking her cleavage. Zelda shivered as she stared, seeing how it would appear and vanish, again and again. She moaned, her legs beating against the floor and arousal leaking out of her untended pussy. She felt wonderful and awful and she knew that nothing better was going to happen until Link _felt_ like giving it to her.  
  
Link grunted and Zelda could _feel_ his dick twitch inside of her cleavage. That made her moan once again, knowing what was about to happen.  
  
Link’s cum splattered against her face, covering her chin and her breasts with his seed. It was so _hot_. It felt wonderful on Zelda’s skin, proof that Link had enjoyed using her body. And Zelda had enjoyed Link using her body as well, of course. But he hadn’t used her body _enough_ , not in the right ways. She still needed _more_. She needed to get _fucked_.  
  
Zelda still didn’t say anything for a bit as she felt the semen laying against her face, running along her skin. She gasped, her heart pounding in her chest as she stared up at Link, seeing his strong features and the gleam in his eyes. She shivered, feeling a wonderful tingle crawling up her body.  
  
“I can’t believe you did that to me,” Zelda said, lying a bit. “Using me like that and tying me up and, oh!”  
  
Zelda wasn’t able to keep on speaking because she was just _that_ turned on. And she had found that if she rubbed her thighs together, she could feel- well, not good _enough_ , but still good. And she _needed_ to feel good. If Zelda didn’t get to cum soon, she thought that she was going to start crying.  
  
Link ran his hands along Zelda’s chest, no longer needing to keep them pressed together to form a tight tunnel for him to fuck. Now he was just _groping_ her, feeling her up as his hands ran all over her chest, squeezing and fondling. Zelda whimpered as she felt his strong hands touch her in _demanding_ but not _unpleasant_ ways.  
  
The cum on her breasts got smeared around even more, covering her large mounds as much as they possibly could with what he had done to her. Link was obviously enjoying himself as he touched her, his dick just as hard and stiff as it had been before, rising up from his crotch and swaying back and forth. Zelda shivered at the sight and her pussy _ached_. She needed him back inside of her, she needed to get _fucked_ , she was going to _die_ if her body heated up any more.  
  
“Please, Link,” Zelda moaned, her hands tugging at the skillful knot keeping her wrists bound together. “Please, I’m so horny, I need you to fuck me, please, Link, can’t you see how wet I am?”  
  
Link didn’t even bother to check Zelda’s pussy to see how much she was dripping. How much she was _gushing_. Zelda was going to need to empty her canteen after Link was done with her.  
  
Instead, Link moved his fingers up along Zelda’s body. She shivered, staring at them and at the cum covering them. She had an idea she knew what was about to happen and opened her mouth.  
  
And sure enough, Link stuck his fingers inside of her mouth. Zelda moaned as she tasted Link’s cum on them. It was a- _familiar_ taste, certainly. She wasn’t sure if it was one that she liked, but Zelda’s likes and dislikes didn’t really matter right now, did they? And Zelda _certainly_ liked that.   
  
Link didn’t keep his fingers still inside of Zelda’s mouth. They moved around inside of her, stroking at her insides and _claiming_ her. They made her cheeks bulge outwards, they pinched her tongue, they did all sorts of things to Zelda that made it clear that Zelda belonged to Link.  
  
And Zelda wished that Link would _use_ her like she was there for! Why else would she be naked and tied up, if not for the conquering hero to _fuck_. She needed this violent, dominant man to use his prize, his trophy, to leave her a _mess_ on the forest floor who could barely remember to breathe from how hard and wonderfully she had been fucked.  
  
Finally and thankfully, Link pulled his thoroughly cleaned hands out of Zelda’s mouth. He wiped them clean on her skin. At least he hadn’t used his hair. That might have gotten even Zelda to say something nasty.  
  
Instead, he finally, finally, _finally_ moved down along her body. Zelda could feel her heart hammering in her chest as Link looked down at her wet pussy, staring at the glistening folds. A jumble of words rose up inside of Zelda, but she just wasn’t able to get any of them out. Instead, she just found herself panting for air as she looked at Link looking at her. She spread her legs as far apart as she possibly could so that he could see how _wet_ she was and how good it would feel if he buried that thick, wonderful cock inside of her and fucked her to several screaming orgasms.  
  
Link ran his hands up Zelda’s thighs. It wasn’t the smooth, gentle caress of a lover. It was a domineering grope, the victor enjoying his slave, taking what he wanted from her without a single thought to what Zelda would enjoy. Her pussy squeezed down around nothing at how _exciting_ that was. She bucked around on the warm summer grass, trying Link to stop teasing her and to _use_ her.  
  
Link wanted to use her, Zelda could tell. His dick was hard and stiff, pointing upwards. He wanted to fuck her, so why didn’t he fuck her? Slam that big shaft inside of Zelda, stretch her out, open her up, rape her and ravish her and make her cum? Zelda whimpered in the back of her throat at how _horny_ she was feeling and how badly she needed him to use her.  
  
But Link just kept on touching her, groping her, feeling her up as he played with her body. No, not played. _Claimed_. The roughness in his movements as he touched and stroked and pinched Zelda’s body all pointed to him using her, owning her, making her _his_. And what better place could there be for Zelda than belonging to the Hero of Hyrule?  
  
Finally, finally, _finally_ Link grabbed his dick and put it against Zelda’s pussy. She gasped in happiness and relief. Just feeling the _tip_ pressing against her was wonderful. She could feel it parting her lower lips a bit, resting against her entrance. It would be so easy for him to slide into her. There was nothing that could possibly stop him. Certainly not Zelda herself.  
  
And he did. The moan Zelda let out at that came from deep inside of her soul as she felt the shaft plunging into her. She _loved_ the feeling. It was everything that she had hoped it would be, that she had dreamed and desired. She could feel the dick pumping in and out, going deeper inside of her with every single thrust.  
  
Link was gripping Zelda’s thighs. One of them was lifted up into the air and the other was pushed off to the side. It would have been a terribly lewd pose even if Zelda had been clothed. Like this, it showed her off to be a wanton harlot, a slave to Link’s lust.   
  
Zelda didn’t care what position she was put in, just so long as she got _fucked_. Link could take her anyway he wanted, just so long as he _took_ her. And thank the goddesses, he _was_ taking her.  
  
Zelda could _feel_ Link inside of her. He was moving deeper and deeper inside of her, plunging inside of her and making Zelda’s thoughts fly out of her head like birds let out of a cage. She moaned, staring up into his heated gaze, feeling just as turned on as she possibly could from what he was doing to her.  
  
Link’s hands were squeezing down on her thighs, making her muscles flex and twitch in response. That didn’t do anything, of course, but it still made her feel _good_. And her pulling her wrists apart, or trying to at least, didn’t do much of anything, either. She was completely and utterly helpless to do anything but what Link wanted her to do. And oh, the things he wanted from her.  
  
Zelda could feel her orgasm rising up inside of her. She was going to cum any _minute_ now, she was sure. She was feeling so good, so _wonderful_ from Link’s cock thrusting in and out of her, that there was nothing in the world that could stop her from cumming.  
  
And she did so. Zelda moaned out her orgasm, managing to get Link’s name into the moans, but all the rest was just wordless moans of pleasure and lust. It was an _amazing_ orgasm, one that she could feel pounding through her entire body as she felt herself cum. She twitched around on the grass, her back lifting off of the ground as she came. Her pussy clamped down _tight_ around Link’s rod and Zelda could feel the _heat_ inside of her getting hotter and then spreading out to fill up her entire body.  
  
“Urg,” Zelda moaned, her eyes unfocused as they twitched back and forth. “Guh. Ah!”  
  
That last moan was a lot louder than the others, because Link was fucking her again. He had never stopped, actually. He was just _using_ Zelda’s body to get off in and he obviously didn’t care a bit that Zelda had cum. He just wanted to fuck her.  
  
And he was doing such an amazing job of it. Zelda could feel how _deep_ he was inside of her. How could a woman’s body take something so large inside of her? But she obviously could, feeling the _pleasure_ that was spreading out through her body with every thrust as she felt his shaft moving inside of her.  
  
 _Felt_ was too simple of a word to properly describe what it was like to get fucked by Link. The sensations that were called up every time Link drew his hips back and pushed them forward were _wonderful_. It was the best thing that Zelda had ever experienced and it wasn’t anywhere close to being done.  
  
Zelda could feel her body rocking back and forth with every thrust as Link claimed her and used her. She was only being held in place by Link, by his firm grip on her body. If it hadn’t been for him- well, there was no point in thinking about that.  
  
And thinking in general wasn’t something that was coming very easily to Zelda right now. She was feeling _very_ good as she got fucked and the pleasure was threatening to overwhelm her brain, making it hard to assemble the words dancing through her mind into actual _thoughts_. All she could really do was let Link have his way with her, completely and utterly.  
  
And Link was doing _such_ a good job of that. Every thrust inside of her made Zelda feel good, of course. But it also made _Link_ feel good. And that made Zelda feel wonderfully warm inside, at the thought of him getting turned on, more and more, by her naked body as he used her.  
  
“Please,” Zelda managed to get out, the words thick and clumsy on her lips, “use me.”  
  
A brief smile flashed across Link’s face. That was what he was already doing, after all. But he took a deep breath and his hands tightened on Zelda’s thighs.  
  
And then he _really_ started to fuck her. Zelda moaned, her eyes rolling up in her skull as Link started to _seriously_ pound into her. She gasped, every thrust feeling like a lightning bolt as her lover, her _conqueror_ fucked her. She could feel every single thrust deep inside of her, rocketing through her entire body.  
  
And she could feel her second orgasm forming inside of her. Her second out of how many? Zelda had _no_ idea but she was sure that Link was going to keep on going until _he_ was satisfied. And even though you wouldn’t know it by looking at him, Link was a man with large appetites and boundless stamina. He could keep on fucking and fucking Zelda, for who knew how long, until he was finally done with her tired, stretched out body and left her on the ground, limp and worn out.  
  
That thought made Zelda whimper and squeeze down tighter around Link’s cock. And she was already so _very_ tight, especially in comparison to Link’s huge cock as it stretched her out like it was.  
  
Zelda could barely breathe, she was feeling so good and so turned on. Every single breath, every single twitch, sent a new, wonderful pulse of pleasure coursing through her. She shivered and gasped and wanted some more, wanted _so_ much more. She wanted Link, she wanted to cum, she wanted Link to be _happy_ with her. Happy because of her and with her.  
  
And she was doing a good job of it, which made Zelda’s heart beat quicker in her chest. Link was pounding in and out of her and his cock was so _stiff_ inside of her, stretching her out. And his hands, his hands were even better as they groped her, touching her and claiming her for his own.  
  
His hands were all over Zelda’s body, grabbing at her breasts and her hips and her face, every single bit of her that Link felt the least attraction towards. It made Zelda feel wonderful inside, that he wanted her body so much. And, of course, he could take every single bit of her body for his own, without any objections from Zelda.  
  
Link’s hands were back on Zelda’s breasts and lingering there. Her skin tingled at his touch, a wonderfully erotic feeling that built the lust up inside of Zelda as she got fucked and screwed. Her stiff nipples made her gasp when Link rubbed his fingers along them. And her large breasts swayed back and forth as Link kept on groping her.  
  
As much as Zelda was enjoying every single second of this, it was obvious that Link was enjoying it as well. There was a hot, hungry look on his face and Zelda could feel his thrusts getting erratic and jerky inside of her. He was going to _cum_ soon, she could tell. He was going to cum because of her, her own body. And _that_ made Zelda feel a different kind of warm inside.  
  
Link’s grip tightened on Zelda’s body. It was tight enough that it almost _hurt_ as he pushed himself deep inside of her. Zelda squirmed, feeling that hot, thick rod so deep inside of her that it just _had_ to be pressing against the back of her throat.  
  
Link grunted as he started to cum. Zelda couldn’t do anything about it except let him. And what _would_ she do about it even if she could do anything?  
  
Zelda could feel him _deep_ inside of her. There was so much cum filling her up, sticking to her inner walls. Zelda moaned, feeling the thick, hot, sticky seed. It was a _wonderful_ feeling, even if she was left feeling even more full than she had when it had just been Link’s cock inside of her.  
  
What Zelda felt wasn’t _exactly_ an orgasm, but it was very close to one. She gasped, twitching around on the ground as she squeezed down around the cumming cock inside of her. It was making her feel wonderful, so thick, so good, so _owned_. She could barely think as she felt the shaft moving back and forth inside of her, spraying her insides with thick semen.  
  
Finally, Link was done inside of her. Zelda moaned as she looked down at her belly. Part of her expected her to look pregnant, swollen up from all of the semen that had been pumped inside of her. (And getting pregnant by Link was a thought that Zelda had entertained several times before.) But her stomach was just as flat as it ever was. Even when Link rested a hand on her belly, she didn’t deflate or anything.  
  
“Link,” Zelda moaned, gasping as the pleasure continued to make her body twitch, “thank you.” She closed her eyes and shivered. “Thank you so much, you’re so good to me, I love- yooUUU!”  
  
Link had pulled out of her as Zelda had been talking. Then she felt his strong, sure hands on her hips, turning her over. Zelda squeaked as she ended up with her face pressed up against the grass and her rear pulled up into the air.  
  
Zelda twisted her head around to look at Link. She swallowed. Over the curve of her butt (and Zelda _knew_ how much Link liked her rear), she could see his dick, standing up tall and hard and covered with his own semen and her arousal. Zelda’s mouth opened and closed.  
  
And then she squealed as Link’s hand came down on her rear. The spanking sound made her lurch forward and she moaned at the sudden flash of pain inside of her butt. But that pain was mixing with pleasure, both the pleasure that was still inside of her and the pleasure that came from _being_ spanked.  
  
Link did it again and again, alternating between her cheeks. Zelda moaned from the pleasure of it all, from how _good_ she was feeling as his hands used her body. She wasn’t even getting fucked but she was still feeling wonderful as the pain gave the _perfect_ counterpoint to the pleasure that was still suffusing her body.  
  
Zelda was sure that her ass was going to end up red and throbbing and that she wouldn’t be able to sit down for _days_ without thinking of how Link had used her. And wouldn’t that be just wonderful? Zelda certainly thought that it would be. Getting to be _his_ , marked as Link’s, what more could any princess in her castle desire?  
  
Eventually, Link stopped. Zelda had been crying for a while, not even her extensive lust and extreme love for Link able to stop her body from responding to the blows. She hadn’t asked him to stop, though. Why on earth would she?  
  
Instead, she looked over her shoulder once again, to see Link holding his cock in his hand. He was looking down at her and Zelda shivered. She knew that there were a couple different ways that he might decide to fuck her. In either of her holes or maybe between her thighs or buttocks. And whatever Link picked, Zelda knew she would enjoy. Though obviously some of those would feel better than others.  
  
Thankfully, Zelda felt Link’s cock resting against her pussy. And then he was sliding in, not giving her a chance to get used or get ready for him. Not that Zelda needed it.  
  
And it was more like he was _thrusting_ in. Spearing deep inside of her, impaling Zelda on his dick as he fucked her. It felt _wonderful_ and a lewd moan spilled from Zelda’s mouth as she felt herself get filled up by a thick shaft once more. She squeezed down as tightly as she possibly could around Link’s shaft as he started to rock back and forth, fucking her once again.  
  
Link was taking her like the _beast_ that his costume so strongly resembled. He was fucking Zelda, plunging into her pussy like an animal would with its mate. With its _bitch_. Zelda moaned at the thought and pushed herself back against Link as much as she could, wanting him to get to feel as good as he possibly could from her body.  
  
Zelda felt so small and weak, her face pressed against the grass, her breasts pillowed up underneath her and her butt pulled up into the air, Link looming over her as he used her, thoroughly and relentlessly, fucking her, claiming her, doing all sorts of wonderful things to her as he fucked her. Zelda loved every single bit of it, she _loved_ how she was being treated, she loved Link most of all.  
  
“Please, harder, I can take it harder,” Zelda managed to get out, panting and gasping as she felt herself rocking back and forth from the relentless thrusting. “Don’t you want to fuck-OH!”  
  
Link had cut her off with another firm slap to Zelda’s ass. Zelda’s words trailed off into incoherent moaning as she felt his hand land on her rear a few more times to drive the lesson in.  
  
If that was what Link wanted, then that was what Link was going to get. Zelda wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to stay _silent_ , but at least she could not say any words. Instead, she just moaned, trying to give voice to _everything_ she was feeling as Link claimed her, dominated her, made her _his_. And was there anything better in the world than that?  
  
Zelda had managed to move her hands underneath her. It wasn’t easy to do, especially with how they were still tied up. But she could manage to do one very important thing. Start to rub at her pussy, to feel her needy, stiff clit responding to her touches. Zelda moaned at that, feeling the jolts of lust as she touched herself. She squirmed around on the ground, feeling so _good_ as she toyed with her own body, just like how Link was _using_ her body.  
  
Zelda’s stiff nipples felt _funny_ , pressing against the ground with the weight of her body on top of them. It was sort of bad and it was sort of good and mostly she just enjoyed the entire sensation as she felt the lustful tingling through her entire frame.  
  
Link had stopped spanking Zelda now and was just clinging on tightly to her sore, abused ass. And Zelda’s rear was _big_ enough that there was plenty for him to hold onto. She moaned, feeling his strong fingers digging into her rear, squeezing down on her. It was an _intense_ feeling, one that she loved, though it obviously couldn’t compare to the cock that was pounding in and out of her pussy. _Nothing_ could compare to how Link’s cock was making her feel as he fucked her with it.  
  
Zelda could feel her orgasm rising up inside of her. It was hot and tense inside of her, forming a tight, wonderful knot that would only need a minute to become fully realized. Zelda closed her eyes and whimpered, waiting for that final nudge to push her over the edge.  
  
It came on one of Link’s thrusts. Zelda whimpered as she felt him inside of her. So _deep_ inside of her, stretching her apart, molding her pussy around his shaft. The _thought_ of that, combined with everything that she was feeling, was enough to push Zelda over the edge into an orgasm.  
  
She gasped as she twitched around underneath Link. Her body felt like it was burning up from the inside as she came. It was a _wonderful_ feeling, Zelda loved cumming, she loved cumming because of _Link_. And the orgasm was only getting stronger inside of her.  
  
Zelda’s eyes rolled up in her head as flashes of white appeared in front of them. Her jaw fell open and a long, lewd sound spilled from her lips as she came, squeezing down as tightly as she possibly could around Link’s cock. Her body jerked and trembled, moving back and forth and almost falling down to the ground. If Link hadn’t supported her, she would have just spilled downwards.  
  
Zelda was rendered completely incapable of coherent thought for a good, long while. She couldn’t do anything but breathe in and out and even that was uneven and irregular.  
  
Finally, the orgasm receded, allowing bits of Zelda’s brain to turn back on. But it didn’t sink very far inside of her. Zelda was still feeling _horny_ and she was still gladder than words could say that Link was still fucking her, hard and rough and fast.  
  
Link had to know that Zelda had cum. There was no possible way a man as smart and perceptive as him could possibly have missed that. Especially with how she was still wrapped around his cock. and he didn’t give the slightest sign that he cared. He just kept on _fucking_ Zelda, pounding into her, using her wet, tight pussy for his own benefit as he fucked her. That was-  
  
Hot. It was really hot. And Link _knew_ how hot Zelda found it. That wasn’t the _only_ reason he was doing this, but it had to be a big one. Zelda shivered and smiled. And moaned, because along with the thought of how much she loved Link was the knowledge of how _good_ he was making her feel as he pounded her, screwed her, used her.  
  
Zelda could feel the pleasure welling up inside of her again, but it was much slower this time. It would take a long while for her to cum, she was sure of it. Maybe even _too_ long. It was possible that Link would cum inside of her before Zelda could cum again. And that would mean- maybe that they were done for the day or maybe that Link would enjoy the chance to see Zelda masturbating in front of him, furiously fingering her pussy as she sought that final climax.  
  
Zelda would just have to wait and see what the future would hold. Right now, she was fine with just having a good time, feeling her _conqueror_ using her as a way to get himself off.  
  
Link was still fucking her, still making her feel wonderful. But the important thing, of course, wasn’t that _Zelda_ was feeling wonderful. It was that Link was. What mattered, of course, was that this strong, dangerous, domineering warrior could take whatever he wanted from Zelda and there wasn’t a _thing_ that Zelda could do to stop him.  
  
The fantasy of Link coming into her tent at night, holding her down as she struggled and _took_ her once again returned to Zelda. She moaned at the thought of how she would try to scream around the hand pressed against her mouth, how she would buck and writhe and moan and how it just wouldn’t do _any_ good at all because Link was far too much of a man to be held back from taking whatever it was that he wanted from her.  
  
Zelda was getting pretty close to another orgasm as she thought about how Link could, would, should treat her. She shivered and pushed her hips back as far as she could to get as much of Link’s cock inside of her as was possible.  
  
Zelda was still furiously tending to her clit, doing everything that she _possibly_ could to get herself to feel good. Of course, if Link had wanted her hands to be doing something else, taking care of him in some other way, Zelda would have done that. She wouldn’t have had a choice, because Link would have grabbed her hands and guided them to where they needed to go. Zelda whimpered at the thought of being of _use_ to Link, being someone, some _thing_ that could make him feel good.  
  
“Please, Link,” Zelda moaned, barely ablet to get the words out because of how good and how _tired_ she was feeling. “Please don’t stop. Use me however you want.”  
  
As if Link needed to be told that. Zelda was his bitch, his whore, his royal slave. What could she possibly do that he didn’t want to have her do? Zelda moaned again, her love and her lust mingled together so tightly that she couldn’t tell them apart. And having risen up so highly inside of her that there was no room for anything else inside of her. All Zelda could feel was Link’s cock inside of her and his hands on her. And really, what more did she need to feel?  
  
Link was still hammering away at her, just as fast and as hard as he had before, back when his rod had been between her tits. Was he _ever_ going to slow down? Zelda doubted it. She thought that he was going to keep on fucking and using her, again and again, until Zelda wasn’t even able to think anymore, until she couldn’t possibly be anything other than a set of holes for him to fuck. And then he’d keep on going.  
  
Zelda came as she thought about that. And as Link kept on fucking her and as she stroked her clit, of course. She shivered as she clamped down tightly around Link’s cock, feeling the thick shaft doing its best to keep her spread out and open. Zelda whined as she felt the wonderful, brain-scouring pleasure run through her body, mind and soul once more.  
  
It seemed to take forever for Zelda’s brain to put itself back together. But when it did, Zelda was still getting fucked by Link. He was still pounding in and out of her, making her feel wonderful and _stretched_. Not, of course, that he was focusing on Zelda and how she was feeling. All Link cared about, all he _should_ care about, was himself and how Zelda’s tight pussy was making his dick feel good. Oh yes, what more could _anybody_ need than that?  
  
Zelda shivered and did her best to rock back and forth. But the energy seemed to be seeping out of her, leaving her weak and unable to do anything but stay right where she was and let herself get used. Not that there was a _problem_ with that, of course. Being used as a slutty bitch was obviously the only thing that Link was interested in Zelda being, so why should she even try to be anything else?  
  
Zelda wasn’t sure how much longer she would be _able_ to get fucked like this. Sooner or later, she just wasn’t going to be capable of keeping it up. Heh, or Link wouldn’t be capable of keeping _it_ up. Either way, Zelda was feeling like she was getting to the end of her rope.  
  
Not that that was a reason to ask Link to stop, of course. He was going to keep on using Zelda, keep on fucking her, screwing her, claiming her, doing all of these wonderful things to her again and again. And if Zelda couldn’t handle it? Well, they could deal with that problem when the time came. Until then, Zelda just needed some _more_.  
  
Instead, Zelda did her best to let Link keep on using her, plunging his dick in and out of her soaked, wet, overly sensitive folds. Every thrust felt like it was rearranging Zelda’s brain and not just her insides. And she wanted more. She wanted Link to be _satisfied_ with her.  
  
Link was still squeezing down on her butt, his fingers digging into her rear. He was _kneading_ her butt, clenching his hands together into fists and then letting go. Zelda mewled as she felt her cheeks, the muscle and fat, shifting around like that. It was _wonderful_ and just another excellent thing about the way that Link was treating her.  
  
Zelda’s breasts were, of course, feeling good as well. They weren’t getting much stimulation except when Zelda rocked back and forth, but that was still enough. She shivered and bit her lip, feeling her stiff nipples pressing down into the grass. She probably had green stains on her breasts by now, from how much she had been rocking back and forth, didn’t she?  
  
Well, a bath would solve that. And a bath with Link could lead to her getting dirty all over again, if she was lucky. Zelda shivered at the thought and clamped down a bit tighter around Link’s cock.  
  
Link picked up the pace, putting all of his impressive strength into fucking Zelda. She moaned as she rocked forward, each and every thrust sending shockwaves through her body, both as she felt the shaft spearing inside of her and as she felt Link’s hips slamming against her butt. She could hear his breathing growing deeper and ragged. This was it. He had to be on the verge of cumming, he had to be right _there_. Zelda wiggled around as much as she could at the thought of getting another load of sticky semen from Link. What could possibly be better than _that_? Absolutely nothing.  
  
Link grunted a bit as he slid inside of her. Zelda moaned as well, closing her eyes as she felt his dick throbbing inside of her. This was it.  
  
And it was wonderful. Zelda moaned as she felt the semen flowing into her, filling her up and making her feel so _full_ as Link came inside of her already stuffed pussy once more. She shivered, a tremor running from head to toe as she felt the pleasure that came from her man cumming inside of her.  
  
Link seemed to cum just as much as he had before. And that meant that there was a _lot_ of semen flowing inside of Zelda. Her hips twitched back and forth at the sensation, at how _full_ she was feeling, how wonderful she was feeling, because of Link, _all_ because of Link. She loved him and she loved being his.  
  
It seemed like Link’s orgasm lasted forever. Zelda shivered, feeling how tightly his hands were squeezing down on her and how much cum he was pumping into her. Finally, he stopped, leaving Zelda feeling wonderfully weak and drained. She sighed happily, not able to muster the energy to look over her shoulder at Link.  
  
Instead, she felt him sliding out of her. And she could feel the cum that was pouring out of her as well, forming a _mess_ on the grass underneath her. Zelda didn’t care about that. She didn’t even care when Link let go of her and she wasn’t able to keep her hips up in the air.  
  
Zelda fell to the ground with a soft sigh. She stayed right where she was, her legs spread out on either side of Link. She felt so _happy_ , like every inch of her, inside and out, was inside of a wonderfully warm bath.  
  
Zelda could tell that her pussy was still twitching a bit, clamping down around nothing and then relaxing. She was still a bit horny but only a _bit_. Mostly she was just feeling _good_ from everything that had happened to her. Good and content and happy that Link had done this to her.  
  
“Thank you, Link,” Zelda said tiredly, closing her eyes as a small smile formed on her face. “Thank you so much.”  
  
Link made a happy noise as he lightly patted Zelda on her rear, pressing down a bit more firmly on her stinging rear than was _really_ needed. But the tingle of pain didn’t really disturb Zelda at all.  
  
 _That_ was when Link flipped her over and started fiddling with the rope binding her wrists together. Zelda mewled and held herself still, letting Link do his work.  
  
As soon as Zelda’s hands were free, she threw them around Link’s neck. She started kissing him, not getting more than one kiss in four onto his lips. The rest landed on his cheeks, neck, nose and helmet.  
  
“Thank you, Link,” Zelda gasped in between the kisses. “Thank you, thank you, I love you so much Link, you’re the best man any woman could ever be with!”  
  
Link didn’t respond. Not with words. Instead, he wrapped Zelda in a tight hug, holding her close to him. Physically, it was uncomfortable because of the horns and teeth on his outfit. Emotionally? It was wonderful. Zelda returned the hug, pressing as much of her body as tightly against him as she possibly could. Zelda could feel her heart beating and pounding inside of her chest as they hugged. She felt like she was on top of the world. That not only could nothing go wrong in the world, there was nothing wrong in the world, period.  
  
Link was everything Zelda wanted and more. She had to be the luckiest woman in the entire world.


End file.
